In some embodiments, an apparatus includes a housing, a lower cap, a valve seat, a sealing member, and an upper cap. The housing can define a reservoir and have a first end, a second end, and a central axis. The lower cap can be coupled to the second end of the housing and can define an outlet. The valve seat can have a first end, a second end, and a sealing surface. The valve seat can define a through-hole from the sealing surface to the second end. The valve seat can be disposed within the housing with the second end of the valve seat coupled to the lower cap such that the outlet of the lower cap is in fluid communication with the reservoir via the through-hole of the valve seat. The sealing member can be configured to float at a liquid fluid level within the reservoir and to seal with the sealing surface of the valve seat prior to the liquid fluid level within the reservoir decreasing below a minimum threshold fluid level. The upper cap can define an inlet and can be coupled to the first end of the housing. The upper cap can include an extending portion extending laterally a distance beyond an outermost extending portion of the lower cap relative to the central axis of the housing such that, when the lower cap and the extending portion of the upper cap contact a horizontal surface, the central axis of the housing is transverse to the surface and the sealing member is configured to sealingly engage the sealing surface of the valve seat prior to the liquid fluid level within the reservoir decreasing below a minimum threshold fluid level.